Call You Bae
by Risuyowo
Summary: Baekhyun masih bocah. Chanyeol akui itu. Mulai dari penampilan dan sikap, Baekhyun masih kecil. Tapi, darimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke Chanyeol? [Chanyeol x Baekhyun; Chanbaek; Fluff]
**Call You Bae**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: EXO Members**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek, KaiSoo, HunHan**

 **Genre: Romance, Fluff, Cheesy(?)**

 **Summary:** Baekhyun masih bocah. Chanyeol akui itu. Mulai dari penampilan dan sikap, Baekhyun masih kecil. Tapi, darimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya ke Chanyeol?

 **WARNING!** BoyxBoy, Yaoi

 _ **20 y.o Chanyeol! 16 y.o Baekhyun!**_

" _Aku suka Kak Chanyeol!"_

 _._

Chanyeol menguap lebar mendengar penjelasan Dosen Kang di depan. Ia menggosok matanya pelan saat matanya semakin mengantuk. Untung saja, dosen itu pergi keluar saat ia menerima telepon dari seseorang yang tidak perlu Chanyeol ketahui. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar diikuti beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Ia berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor.

 **TING!**

Chanyeol mengambil _handphone_ di sakunya. Mendapati sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seorang anak lelaki berumur 16 tahun yang mempunyai wajah seperti anak sekolah dasar. Tingkahnya juga sebanding dengan wajahnya. Ia kekanakan dan perajuk. Keras kepala dan egois juga melengkapi dirinya. Namun, Chanyeol tetap menemani anak itu sejak ia kecil. Terhitung sudah 7 tahun mereka berteman.

 _ **From: Baekhyunnie**_

 _Kak Chanyeooooooll, cepat jemput aku! Disini sangat panas, aku mau es krim!~_

 _ **To: Baekhyunnie**_

 _Sabar sebentar. Bahkan kelasku baru selesai. Tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekitar 15 menit lagi, lalu kita pergi makan es krim:p  
_

 _ **Take a deep breath, my heart is running fast**_

Baekhyun menendang kecil kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya. Sesekali, ia mengusap keringat yang turun membasahi mukanya. Wajahnya mulai kemerahan tersengat matahari. Sesekali mulut kecilnya bergumam. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menyapa Baekhyun dan ditanggapi dengan senyum manisnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun? Bocah yang manis dan pintar itu dikagumi oleh perempuan dan juga lelaki. Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun membuatnya menoleh.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggeleng dengan raut wajah memelas. Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kyungsoo berceletuk, "Menunggu Chanyeol _hyung_?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk –terlampau– bersemangat. Poninya ikut bergoyang. Kyungsoo hanya berkedip dan mengucapkan salam lalu pergi lagi diikuti Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya.

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Kapan ia dan Chanyeol bisa seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin? Uh, ia akui bahwa Chanyeol memang sering memegang tangannya bahkan memeluknya. Namun, itu semua sebatas hubungan adik-kakak. Sejujurnya, saat Chanyeol menatapnya, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Juga saat Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluknya, ia merasa jantungnya turun hingga mata kaki. Rasanya aneh, namun menyenangkan. Ia seperti kecanduan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, tidak menyadari sosok lelaki tinggi sedang tersenyum lebar berjalan ke arahnya. Beberapa siswi yang berada disitu memekik pelan melihat Chanyeol.

"Melamunin aku ya?" Baekhyun mendongak saat mendengar suara bass itu. Matanya membulat dengan rona merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya. "Kak Chanyeol mengagetkanku! Kenapa lama sekali _sih_? Cuaca lagi panas." gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun dan membawanya berjalan bersama. "Cerewet. Emang udah dari sananya jam segini baru selesai. Jangan cemberut lagi. Nanti jeleknya nambah _loh_." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun makin merengek. "Jadi maksud kakak aku jelek gitu? Udah sana cari yang lebih manis, aku kan jelek." Niatnya Chanyeol mau bercanda, _eh_ Baekhyun malah merajuk. Chanyeol kelimpungan sendiri. Ia menarik Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku bercanda aja. Senyum _dong_ , nanti gak aku beliin es krim. Ayo senyum." bujuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksa membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan mengusak rambutnya. Tuh kan, dada Baekhyun bergemuruh lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap jalanan, berusaha mengontrol warna merah di pipinya.

 _ **This awkward distance making it weird to walk, together would be closer**_

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan langkah ringannya. Chanyeol juga keluar dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Kak Chanyeol, belikan aku es krim stroberi dengan toping _chocochip_ yang banyak di atasnya ya." pinta Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka memasuki kedai es krim tersebut dan Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku dengan sebuah kursi di hadapannya. Baekhyun pergi menuju kasir untuk memesan es krimnya dan juga punya Chanyeol.

"Selamat siang, mau memesan apa?" tanya kasir wanita tersebut sembari tersenyum. " _Strawberry ice cream with chocochips topping_." Jawabnya. Kasir tersebut menulis pesanan Baekhyun dan bertanya apa ada lagi yang ingin dipesannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan berteriak. "Kak Chanyeol mau pesan apa?" memang suaranya tidak cukup besar, tapi sanggup menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Chanyeol membungkuk sekilas dan berjalan cepat ke arah Baekhyun dan menepuk dahi anak itu. Baekhyun hanya mendelik kesal.

" _Banana ice cream with mint_ saja." ujar Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang. Baekhyun berbalik dan menuju kursi yang tadi ditempati Chanyeol. Tak lama, Chanyeol duduk di hadapannya. "Kak Chanyeol, pinjam ponsel kakak _dong_." ucap Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ponsel Baekhyun mana?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mati. "Baterainya habis kak." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung saja mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah melepaskan cubitannya. Baekhyun hanya mencibir dan mengusap kedua pipinya. Ia mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengutak-atiknya. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk senyuman dan juga terkadang membentuk bebek.

Seorang pelayan datang dan membawa kedua es krim mereka. Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol dan memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Chanyeol memakan es krimnya dengan tenang. Terkadang ia terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang seperti anjing –imut– yang kelaparan. Baekhyun menghabiskan es krimnya dan menepuk perut agak membuncitnya yang kekenyangan. Chanyeol melihat sisa es krim di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ada sisa es krim di sudut bibirmu tuh." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mencoba mengelapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian. Ia mengambil handphone Chanyeol dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia menyatukan _cup_ es krim miliknya dan Chanyeol lalu memfotonya. Ia terkekeh geli melihatnya dan segera mempostingnya di _Instagram._

" _Loh_? Ngapain difoto kalau sudah habis?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Baekhyun menatapnya berbinar. "Gini Kak Chanyeol. Kan kalau buat orang-orang _ngiler_ itu dosa. Jadi, aku fotonya pas udah habis aja." Chanyeol tercengang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang.

 _ **b_baekhyunee**_ _Makan es krim sama kak real_pcy kalau gratis makin enak HAHAHAHA apalagi makannya ditemenin sama kakak *_ _ **blush**_ _*_

 _ **You are taller than I am, you see me as a kid why why?**_

"Kak Chanyeol." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa kakak sampai sekarang masih _jomblo_?" Chanyeol _facepalm_ mendengarnya. Ia memutar bahu Baekhyun hingga tetangganya itu menghadap ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, pipi Baekhyun memerah saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar baik-baik, Baekhyun sayang. Kak Chanyeol saat ini sedang menunggumu, bocah." Dan dengan itu Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang terbengong. Baekhyun berlari kecil, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. "Maksud Kak Chanyeol apa? _Ih_ , jangan _php_ aku!" pekik Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhenti.

"Bukannya Baekhyun yang _ngasih_ kakak harapan doang ya?" balas Chanyeol dan memasuki mobil. Baekhyun mengernyit tidak suka dan masuk juga. Ia menghadap Chanyeol dan bersidekap dengan tangan di depan dada.

"Siapa bilang! Aku selama ini nungguin Kak Chanyeol nyatain perasaan, _eh_ kakak malah deketin Kak Yejin. Aku nangis ditemenin Kyungsoo. Kata Kyungsoo ' _lupain aja Chanyeol_ hyung'." Baekhyun mengomel dan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan perasaannya. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. "Kau, menungguku?" tanyanya bodoh. "Tentu saja." jawab Baekhyun pedas. Sadar dengan kata-katanya, ia menutup mulutnya dan mengucapkan bodoh berkali-kali. Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar hingga tampak seperti tokoh _Joker_.

" _Hayo_ , coba bilang kalau Baekhyun suka samaku." goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajah dan telinganya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Baekhyun bergumam sesuatu, tapi karena suaranya terlalu kecil –ditambah ia yang menutupi dengan tangannya–, Chanyeol memintanya untuk mengulang sekali lagi. Baekhyun membuka wajahnya dan terlihat raut wajah kesal.

"Aku suka Kak Chanyeol!" ujarnya. Wajahnya makin memerah, dan ia membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan kakinya. Ia malu, sungguh. Chanyeol berteriak heboh membuat Baekhyun sesekali berkata berisik. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kak Chanyeol juga suka, _eh_ cinta sama Baekhyun." Membuat Baekhyun tertawa geli saat Chanyeol mengecupi wajahnya dengan kecupan ringan.

 **END**

 **?**

 **Omake**

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol. Ia berjalan riang diikuti Chanyeol yang ikut keluar. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Kak Chanyeol kenapa ikut keluar?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. "Memangnya, kakak _gak_ boleh ngunjungin rumah calon mertua?" Baekhyun kembali memerah.

" _Aigoo_ , anak jaman sekarang. Pacaran saja di depan rumah. Iya kan, calon menantuku?" goda ibu Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terbahak dan Baekhyun yang merengek malu.

 _ **I think it's now, the atmosphere is good, It's just the two of us, I want to kiss you**_

Apa yg aku buat /3\ sebenarnya ff ini udah aku tulis sejak lagunya Jimin – Call You Bae ft. Xiumin keluar. Tapi karena ffn waktu itu rusak, aku pending dulu. Dan inilah hasilnya. Oh iya, di kotak review, kalian bisa nuangin uneg uneg kira" mau aku buatin ff chanbaek/kaisoo/hunhan dengan berbagai genre:3 tapi yang konfliknya ringan aja ya, biar oneshoot .-.

YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW. HARGAIN YA :3


End file.
